U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,582 discloses a polyolefin multi-layer film for cold seal cohesive applications, including a first polyolefin skin layer comprising a blend of ethylene propylene random copolymer and metallocene catalysed plastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,426 discloses a sealable film used for packaging, particularly in the form of bags, comprising an olefin polymer layer and a sealing layer, and a separable block copolymer layer therebetween to provide peelability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,050 discloses a polyolefin composition for preparing a polyolefin film having heat sealing properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,549 discloses a coextruded biaxially oriented polyolefin packaging film having a cold seal release layer, a core layer and a cold seal receptive skin layer.
EP-B-0963408 discloses an oriented coextruded multilayer film for heat shrinkable packaging comprising a copolyethylene outer layer coextruded with a polypropylene core layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,495 discloses a biaxially oriented multilayer film comprising a core layer of syndiotactic polypropylene homopolymer and at least one additional layer adjacent the core layer comprising a polymer which is an ethylene or a propylene homopolymer, ethylene copolymer or terpolymer containing comonomers of propylene and/or butane-1.
WO-A-01/49487 discloses a multilayer polymeric film for packing cassette tapes, comprising a core layer containing polypropylene, polymeric modifier containing polyolefin(s), and hydrocarbon resin between a pair of skin layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,687 discloses a heat shrinkable polymeric film for use in label applications comprising a shrink control layer including a blend of primary polymeric component and modifier component comprising ethylene plastomer, polypropylene plastomer or ethylene/propylene copolymer.
WO-A-04/003874 discloses a machine direction oriented polymeric film for adhesive labels comprising polypropylene homopolymers and/or copolymers having preset melt flow rates, and olefin elastomers.
EP-B-0622187 discloses a biaxially oriented polypropylene film having a polypropylene base layer and an outer layer containing polypropylene homo-, co, or ter-polymer and HDPE or a blend to provide shrinkage characteristics.
EP-B-0622186 discloses biaxially oriented polypropylene films for shrink wrapping, having a polypropylene base layer and outer layer(s) containing an olefin co- or terpolymer and HDPE.
WO-A-03/089336 discloses a method of packing packets of cigarettes wherein an ordered group of individual packets is packed solely in a sheet of transparent heat-seal plastic packing material, which is folded about the ordered group to form a tubular wrapping. A girth seal is then provided to seal the tube, and envelope seals at each end of the package. This type of packaging is known in the art as naked collation, because the individual packets are packaged only in the film and not in, for example, a larger box which is then wrapped in the film. Shrink naked collation refers in the art to this type of package wherein the film is shrinkable to wrap more tightly the collated packets once sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,579 discloses another naked collation type packaging wherein the packaging film is a polyolefin film with modified polyolefinic sealable layers. The sealable outer layers comprise copolyester and the combined film is to seal to itself, but not to the biaxially oriented polypropylene films of the individual packages.
A multipack system in which individual packaging takes place in a biaxially stretch-oriented polypropylene film having modified polyolefinic heat-sealing layers is disclosed in DE3635928.
EP1431028 discloses a polypropylene film or laminate, in which if the film/laminate is heat-sealable the inside of the film is coated locally with heat-resistant varnish over areas affected by sealing, whereas if the film/laminate is not heat-sealable a heat-sealable varnish is applied to the sealing points.